Lizzie in the Spotlight
by Abercrombielilac
Summary: Lizzie is excited to find out that her class gets to be on TV and Kate embarrasses herself big time!


Lizzie awoke to find herself in her bedroom listening to her alarm clock blaring at her. She had only just went to bed and now it was morning again! Hopping out of bed, Lizzie thought about the day ahead of her. Nothing to exciting was planned that day, although something unique almost always happened to her. After doing her hair, brushing her teeth, and getting dressed, she bounded downstairs to grab her breakfast. Her mom was already in the kitchen making breakfast. Her dad had already gone to work. Mat was eating his waffles with ketchup on them.   
  
"Mom, tell Matt not to eat his waffles that way. It's making me sick!" Lizzie pleaded to her mom. It was horrible to have an annoying brother, and she didn't want a strange one too! Matt looked up at Lizzie and made his monkey face, something that he's done so many times he could actually become a real monkey!  
  
"You just don't have the sophistication and creativeness that I do." Matt bragged. It was normal for Lizzie's family to be strange. If her parents didn't bug her about everything or her brother didn't tease her, she'd think she was on a different planet. Lizzie finished her waffles and syrup and snagged her backpack.   
  
"Have fun honey!" Her mom advised her as she headed out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Lizzie reached the doors to her school, she knew something was slightly odd. She had never seen the big blue and silver bus sitting right in front of the school. It looks like some kind of tour bus Lizzie thought. She had to find Gordo and Miranda.  
  
She found them sitting in the cafeteria talking before school began. Miranda was dressed in nicer clothes than usual. Her hair was curled and she had on A LOT of makeup. Gordo was dressed in chinos and a light blue polo shirt.  
  
"Guys, what's with the clothes, where are you guys going? To an opera?" She asked suspiciously. Usually she was one of the first people to know if something drastic was going to happen at school. She couldn't believe that she was one of the last to hear.  
  
"Didn't you hear? The news is coming to interview students and hear their opinion on what the school should do with the extra money they received from that huge donation. Isn't that just great. Think about it Lizzie, we could be discovered, or better yet, be made famous! Yo, Gordo, what in the world are you thinking about? Your head's been up in the clouds since we got here!"  
  
"Oh nothing" replied Gordo, picturing him on television appearing smart and intelligent. He couldn't believe that he was going to be on television. It was just too good to be true!  
  
~*~  
  
"Good morning students!" the PA system blared. "I want to tell you that today will be a hectic day, but as long as everyone goes along with the rules, everything will be fine." There was a slight pause and then the principal continued. "In the hallways today there will be some people from the news crew. If they ask to interview you, remember to just answer your question. Have fun!" The announcements were finished, and the fun was about to begin.   
  
After finishing first hour, Lizzie met Gordo and Miranda in the hallway. As always, Kate was running through the crowds trying to get attention from the students, and hopefully the news. "That figures." Lizzie told her friends. "It always has to be all her." Just then, they heard Kate shriek with joy when she heard that she would be able to be on the news.   
  
After being interviewed, Kate ran over to the group. "Oh Lizzie, isn't this great," Kate gushed with delight. " I get to be on TV and you get to watch me. This is going to change my life but I guess you little people would have no idea what I'm talking about. Oh well, you'll get to hear what I have to say, and then you'll see that I am soo much better than you. Gotta go, Tata!" Kate ran off to join her friends to brag some more. She may be rude, but sometimes she's just plain stupid.   
  
~*~  
  
After school that day, Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordon raced to Miranda's house just in time to catch the three o'clock news. They all plopped down on the couch and began to watch. Before long, they showed Kate.   
  
On television "What do you think your school should do with the extra money?" The correspondent asked Kate. Kate first looked down at her shoes and began to speak.   
  
"If I had extra money, I would definitely buy some more clothes. You can never have too many Prada bags! I think that would have been anyone's obvious answer, right?" Kate smiled into the camera and fluffed her hair. Lizzie couldn't believe her ears. Kate sounded like such an air head. Thank goodness. At least Kate won't be bragging about her performance until the end of the year! 


End file.
